


Very well, my Lady

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Miranda knows quite well what she has in her Butler, Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very well, my Lady

Lady Miranda Fairclough prided herself in running her father’s household in a very efficient manner. In her 30s, she had been married for a while, but her husband had died and when her mother had fallen ill, she had gone back to her parents’ house, caring for her mother. After she had died, Miranda took over her role. In this day and time it was a bit of a relic of the past, as their peers had started to “slim down” their staff, but Miranda wanted to make the last years of her father’s life as comfortable as possible and keeping his surroundings as they had always been was part of that. The house was fairly large and she wasn’t sure how she should have kept it in good shape without the help of her maids, menservants, the cook, the driver, and above and beyond them all, Thomas the butler.

He was more than her right hand, he was her voice and her support, always anticipating her needs and keeping everything running smoothly. She knew that without him, she would have far more hassle and trouble, his natural authority keeping the staff in check.

He had been part of the household since he was a boy, his father being butler to her grandfather. They had grown up together, but there had always been the gap that society imposed upon them, keeping them apart. In the modern world this gap seemed to be closing, but she knew that their position in society would not vanish as many predicted. The English upper-class might see their riches dwindle and observe the lower classes become more vocal, but it would take a long time until she and Thomas would be seen as equals.

Not that it was of any concern to either of them. They knew their proper places and what they had to do.

When her father had guests, Miranda loved to organize everything. She wasn’t above going to the kitchen and talking about the menu to the cook, instructing the maids how to prepare the rooms and telling the driver when to pick somebody up. Still it was a good feeling having Thomas by her side, listening closely, taking care of things she might have forgotten and overseeing everything so that her orders where followed.

This evening her father was expecting an old friend coming back from Africa. Sir Raymond Denby was an explorer, mapping the last white spots on the maps for his royal majesty. Her father had never been able to travel much, both his health and his duties keeping him on the British Isles, so he always loved it when Sir Raymond would talk about this exploits.

“Mrs. Ferguson, tonight we will have a roast with plums,” Miranda instructed the cook. The cook nodded, already composing the meal in her head.

“Thomas, would you see to it that Henry serves as manservant to Sir Raymond?”

“Very well, my lady,” said Thomas, a sentence that always put her at ease.

“Lady Denby will have the yellow suite, Margaret will see to her.”

“Of course, my lady,” he confirmed. She looked at him and he nodded, their silent signal that he would take care of everything and that her orders would be followed.

“With Henry thus occupied I think we need Mark to serve.”

“If my lady doesn’t mind, I think we can have Henry do both,” Thomas carefully suggested and Miranda nodded. “You know best, Thomas,” she replied with a smile. The ghost of a smile brightened his usual solemn mine, but one had to know him very well to even see it.

 

The evening was splendid and as always Sir Raymond had marvellous tales to tell. Her father laughed and enjoyed himself immensely, which pleased Miranda very much. She was worried about his health and evenings like this were like a cure rejuvenating him.

As usual Lady Raymond retired early, so when the men went to the library to smoke, Miranda was free to do as she pleased.

“Thomas, I will retire to my room to read. Please see to it that my father and Sir Raymond are comfortable,” she told Thomas.

“Very well, my lady,” he replied. “Will that be all?”

Miranda smiled at him. “The same procedure as always, dear Thomas.”

Thomas nodded. “Of course, my lady.”

 

When Miranda went to her room, she smiled. It was a relief to know that Thomas would take care of everything and she didn’t have to worry about anything.

After she closed the door, she leaned against it, taking a deep breath. It was a good feeling to be alone, finally. She didn’t have a lady’s maid any more. After her mother’s maid had retired she had decided not to hire anther one, as modern clothes were easier to handle alone. Just ten years ago she thought she’d never be able to live without a maid, now she was perfectly content without having somebody fuss over her.

Sitting down in her reading chair, she selected a book from her pile of literature. The house was already very silent, the laughter form the library too far away for her to hear. She wondered how long they would be able to cling to this life. They had been lucky so far, but she knew she’d have to make plans for the future.

She sighed and opened her book. Reading was one of her favourite ways to escape.

It was close to midnight when a soft knock on the door made her look up.

“Come in,” she called softly and Thomas stepped in.

“Everything’s in order, my lady,” he reported and she nodded.

“My father and Sir Raymond?” she asked.

“Retired, my lady.”

“Thank you Thomas.”

“Very well, my lady.”

“That will be all, then.”

Thomas bowed and closed the door.

Miranda went into her bedroom and looked at the mirror. As every night, Thomas stepped up behind her and she watched him while he slowly undid her dress. Their eyes met and she saw his secret smile, that he reserved for her, for their time alone. She smiled back at him and he kissed her neck, slowly and softly pressing his warm lips against her skin. She sighed contently as he ran his big, warm hands over her body, taking off her dress and revealing naked skin.

She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder and watched in the mirror how his fingers travelled over her body.

“Take me to bed, Thomas,” she murmured and he chuckled softly.

“Very well, my lady.”

Eliciting a squeak from her, he just picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Carefully he laid her down and climbed up beside her. She watched him as he removed first his clothes and then the last pieces of underwear she wore. His body was lithe but strong, his muscles working under his pale skin.

“What does my lady wish me to do?” he asked in a husky voice and Miranda smiled.

“Kiss me, Thomas, kiss me everywhere,” she answered and he complied at once.

His lips left a fiery trail, as he kissed his way up her arms, alternating between licking and kissing her skin. Moving on to her neck, he left little bites on her skin, carefully not to leave a mark. He kissed her jaw and her brow and finally their lips met. They kissed deeply, slowly, tasting each other and getting lost in their kiss.

Her arms went around his neck and she buried her hands in his hair, ruffling it until he looked wild and not at all like a butler. He broke their kiss and grinned at her, planting another kiss on her lips, then moving down again, kissing her chin, her neck, her clavicles, peppering first one breast then the other with butterfly kisses before he gently sucked at her nipples.

“Oh Thomas,” Miranda moaned and he looked up.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Don’t stop!”

“Very well, my lady.”

He flashed her a wicked grin and trailed another set of hot kisses over her body, over her belly and down to her thighs.

“Not tonight, I need you inside me immediately,” she commanded and he inclined his head, accepting her order, but taking his time in complying. Another torturous slow travel up her body with his mouth and she withered with need, her nails digging into his fair skin.

Again they shared a deep kiss and she felt his fingers parting her labia, teasing her most sensitive spots and dipping into her wetness.

“My lady is so wet tonight,” he growled into her ear and she moaned in reply.

“Thomas, fuck me now,” she groaned and he kissed her again, hard.

“Your wish is my command,” he whispered and rubbed his hard cock against her wet opening. She bucked her hips against him and he slid in until he was fully sheathed.

“Oh Thomas,” she whispered in a breathy voice and felt him shiver. As she dug her nails into his back, he began to move against her, sliding in and out of her.

His face was set in a concentrated look, his eyes fixed on hers. She felt as if she was on fire, his every move only fuelling the fire.

“Harder, Thomas,” she murmured and he grinned, taking her legs, placing them so that her calves rested on his shoulders. She cried out when he pounded back into her, the new angle hitting all the right spots inside her.

He grinned down on her, both aware of how passive she was in this position, how he could control her pleasure.

His hips moved faster and a fine sheen of sweat now coated his brow. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock pushing into her over and over.

“Look at me,” he growled and she bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes. The primal scowl on his face sent shivers through her and she ached against him. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, immobilizing her completely. She felt her orgasm approach, starting like a faint tickle and rising like a tide.

“Oh no, you don’t,” he hissed, reading her like a book. She whimpered and tried to keep herself in control, but his unrelenting pace pushed her to the edge quickly.

“Please,” she whimpered and he moaned, her voice electrifying him.

“Not…yet,” he grunted and she cried out in sweet pain.

“Now, come for me,” he groaned a moment later, setting off the explosion inside her, making her dizzy. He came as her cunt spasmed around him and with a cry he emptied himself inside her.

When she came back to her senses, he lay beside her, cradling her body and softly stroking her skin.

“Thank you, Thomas,” she whispered.

“My pleasure, my lady,” he replied.


End file.
